


Reminder

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Anti is bored, and goes to bug Henrik. Henrik has fun teasing Anti in return.





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Rarepair? I like it.

Dr. Henrik von Schneeplestein was going over notes in his clinic when Anti pranced through the doors and jumped up to sit on the doctor's desk.

Sighing, the German looked up at the other and raised an eyebrow.

The glitch demon was wearing a large fluffy light grey sweater that was too long and hung off one shoulder, and just his black boxer shorts underneath.

"Henny, I'm bored." Anti whined and laid across Henrik's papers like an overgrown cat.

The doctor sighed and looked him over with a slight smirk, admiring how the usually vicious and intimidating psychopath looked quite adorable in his sleepwear.

"You know, zeeing you look zo cute in your bachamas reminds me vy I fell in loffe vith you."

Anti's reaction was immediate, and Henrik knew he was never going to hear the end of it as soon as he saw the blood rush up to Anti's cheeks.

Of course, as it always did when he blushed, his neck started bleeding more from all the extra blood rushing up to his face. Anti bared his teeth and growled slightly in annoyance.

The doctor quickly pressed a wipe to Anti's wound and mopped up the blood before it could stain the sweater, and bandaged up the wound to stop the blood flow.

"I told you not to do that! I hate it when you do that!" Anti snapped in annoyance, to which Henrik simply chuckled.

"Nonzenze, mein little suss. Arh! You know you loffe it. Almost as much as I loffe you." Henrik pressed his lips to Anti's cheek which only made the other blush more.

"Henrik! Knock it off!" Anti pouted, but didn't pull out of the embrace that his doctor had pulled him into.

"You know I only zo it ven ve are alone, mein suss. Bleaze don't pe mad."

Anti pouted but nodded, though when he opened his mouth to agree, Henrik captured him in a kiss.

The demon couldn't help but blush again, but this time he just closed his eyes and smiled against the other's lips.

At least he was no longer bored.


End file.
